Alive
by Market Rush
Summary: Stited. Stilted was their relationship. How did it turn this way? Will it ever change. Sakura. And Sasuke. Will this end?


A/N: Hello all. The song that really gets this fic going is called "Alive" by the black-eyed peas. Its pretty good. Listen to it while reading. :) It was the focal point of me making this.

* * *

"You make me feel alive."

Sakura glances back at him.

Sasuke searches her.

She turns away.

Lately, all of the time they spend together has always been stilted. All the activities they enjoy as team 7 feels like two magnets repelling each other. Only Naruto has the ends to connect them, but even then, those two always never want to match up.

Currently, they were at a club with an open bar. Gaudy lights flashing everywhere and electro-pop music blasts through the massive speakers at each end of the room. Sounds surround the trio, always reaching them, but never going through. That's what Sakura had felt before for Sasuke, and she muses about their current predicament. Sasuke chasing Sakura. Now she doesn't know what to think.

Team 7 had just finished a mission in wind country, in a small town full of bad rogues. They left for the club as a congratulatory treat after reaching the gates of Konoha. As a favor to the kazekage and being allies, they took the initiative and checked out the town as a reconnaissance. Not much occurred other than the odd fight against brutes and the mission deemed void after not much ruckus seemed to occur.

But what really struck as odd to Sakura was not what happened during the mission, but what had taken place DURING the mission. Especially between a certain teammate. And her.

After a day of mapping out the town, by nightfall, they all decided to take a rest. Nothing weird or unfamiliar rarely happened with team 7 nowadays with their missions, but fate tends to mess around with its occupants. They all decided to take two rooms at a sleazy motel. Not that the rest of the town they were at looked anything but. Trudging into the motel and after handing cash to the front desk, they all followed into their perspective rooms. What was out of the ordinary was that Sasuke followed Saura into her room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura blurted. Naruto had decided he would go get dinner for the rest of them and had already left. Sakura was already in mid-swing of opening her door. She analyzed their situation and only hoped that he was only asking for some black nail polish or whatnot.

A pause passed between them as wary green eyes bore into vacant black. As they continued their staring match, a flicker of emotion flashed between his eyes. Seeing that made Sakura tense. Was that a bit of life in those empty eyes I saw?, she thought. Sakura awaited his answer.

Only that Sasuke never had anything to say, other than ninja tactics during mission debriefings or telling Naruto to shut up. The only thing that came through to Sasuke anymore seemed to be Naruto, and on occasion, Kakashi. Sakura never bothered to try. It seemed that reaching Sasuke would be impossible, like a mountain bowing down to the wind.

After killing Itachi, Sasuke came back a year later to Konohagakure, saying he had no other meaning left other than rebuilding his clan. He did not have open arms awaiting him, other than Naruto's fists. Being bloody and broken from their brawl, Sasuke was promptly arrested. Trial was placed, and being decided by the head council, Sasuke would have two years of probation after being interrogated by the infamous Ibiki. Coming back on his own had made the punishment lenient, as well as killing two of Konoha's most-wanted criminals in the bingo book, Orochimaru and Itachi.

Back to the motel room, Sakura waited for Sasuke's answer, but it seemed that was going nowhere. Instead, Sasuke reached up slowly and Sakura tensed for the incoming smack, closing her eyes. Except, it never came, only to felt soft fingers caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes instantly and sucked in a breath, but to see an empty hall in front of her. Releasing her breath, Sakura can only imagine what happened to Sasuke's brain.

Releasing her mind from the mission they were just on, a new song blasts its way through the speakers. Vaguely, she noted that it was called, "Alive", only to feel Sasuke's gaze bore into her right. The pinkette could only ignore the feeling and ordered a mai-tai from the bartender. "Coming right up!", yelled the enthusiastic bartender over the pounding music, and started mixing up the drink.

Turning to Naruto as a means in trying to eradicate the feeling of being stripped underneath dark, brooding eyes, only to notice that Naruto was instead on the dance floor, grooving his way through the crowd of party-goers. In his orange jacket, he was illuminated on the floor, distinctly being noticed by other females as one of the components of sexy, young team 7. Everyone knew how team 7 paved their way through Konoha as leading ninjas, maybe as the new sannins of their time. Thus, all knew of their success, and rather good looks. Sakura could only scoff at how being pinned as a role-model was pretty ridiculous, as team 7's life was not exactly how they thought it was. What they did was grueling, grunt work. Not what anyone had in mind, but it was for the protection of their village, which was what all ninjas wanted to do as their duty to themselves, and their people.

"Here ya go, Cutie," said the bartender, coming back with her drink and a saucy wink. Sakura accepts drink with grateful hands and takes a hardy gulp. Maybe getting drunk will take her mind off the current predicament and make the night pass by faster. What she didn't notice was that Sasuke didn't take kindly to the pass the bartender gave to her, and his lips seem to curve a downwards.

After a couple drinks, the way Sasuke's always seemed to bore into her made her feel rather giddy. The alcohol took her system and made everything fuzzy and light. She could only grin rather tipsily as Sasuke's hands brushed with hers as they reach for their prospective drinks. After taking a gulp from her appletini, she leans onto Sasuke a little and giggles. Sasuke could only smirk at her behavior, wondering if she was sober, would she ever do such a thing in her right mind. Sakura leans back, her head on his shoulders as his hair tickles her cheek. Drunkenly, she hears herself tell him "I miss you", but the situation was neither here nor there as her senses were taken over by the liquor. But it was true. She missed him. Him and his jackass ways and the small smirks she was given. They were always tiny, but it made her feel special, as if it was only her. Too bad the Uchiha vengeance was deeply ingrained in him, but that was what made him who he is today. Sometimes, she idly wonders how Sasuke would be without vengeance ever overtaking his life. Would he be vivacious and vibrant like Naruto? Or would he be lazy and perverted like Kakashi? Sakura could only laugh at both ideas as the current Sasuke looked like neither with his quiet, but purposeful ways.

Sasuke seems to lean into her touch, and she likes it a whole lot better than him ignoring her. So, brazen with liquid confidence, she wrapps her arms around his neck. His hands stay by his side but his eyes bore into hers. He smirks softly and says lightly, "You're drunk."

Sakura giggles again. "And so I am."

They stare into each others eyes again, passion seeming to light their bodies, as she nuzzles her nose into Sasuke's warm neck. Vaguely, she feels his strong arm wrap around her tiny waist, balancing the both of them. Both of them seemingly fit for each other, as their bodies melt into one another. If only their personalities meshed more often, she thought. This only saddens her more, and so she moans a little into his neck, savoring their contact as it may be their last. Sasuke's hands wander over her body, up and down her sides and back. Everywhere he touches, her body tingles and turns alive. She could only wish this will last forever before drunken Sasuke turns back into regular Sasuke. And so, she places her soft lips onto his neck. Hearing a groan in the back of his throat and his chest rumbling a bit, Sakura decides to place her whole self onto his lap, and starts nipping and suckling the sweet juncture between his jaw and shoulder. The way Sasuke's hands seem to wander over her body in fervor made her hot. His hands lingered over her lower back as he reaches slowly over her waist and finally over the sides of her breasts. Sakura moans, alighted with sensuality and lifts her head to stare into his eyes and attack his lips with hers. She kisses his lips, the top lip between hers, and then the bottom, giving them her full attention. Fully excited by his response, she licks his bottom lip. He groans again and opens his own mouth, his tongue searing through her lips and searching through her sweet cavern. Sasuke makes ninjutsu look like an art form, but no one knew what Sasuke could really do with his lips. He took and took and took, never giving Sakura the chance to take what she wanted, but not one to backing down. And so, they battled in a fierce lip-lock, neither side giving up. His hands reaches her rear, and gives a good squeeze that made Sakura moan deeply into his mouth. This only excites Sasuke more, and he squeezes again, making Sakura moan again. She starts to lose her breath and starts panting heavily, as does Sasuke. It feels great for Sasuke to finally feel, she thinks, as Sasuke tends to always have a sure footing on every aspect of life. She thinks greedily that she is finally able to make him feel this way.

Reaching her hands into his soft mane, she pulls onto it as Sasuke trails his lips down her neck on a particularly sensitive part of her neck and gasps. FeelFeelFEEL! was her main objective, as they seem to always make each other feel so empty. She gasps again as Sasuke bites her, but is quickly forgiven when he placates her with his tongue to soothe the bitten area. She arches her back into him and Sasuke's right hand reaches under her shirt, searching for the perfect mound that lay underneath. Butterflies flutter under her stomach as his calloused, strong hand reaches breast and makes an experiment flick on her breast. She groans deeply and wishes for a private room to go to.

"Sasuke…" she moans his name, and he quickly kisses her lips as an answer. "Let's find a room…"

It was hard to think with what Sasuke was doing to her but she REALLY wanted to find a room, lest the spell be broken and she remembers what their current relationship really is: stilted.

Sasuke groans into her ear and quickly stands up, lifting her off his lap as well as her feet reaches the floor.

But Naruto finally makes a reappearance and disrupts the lustful atmosphere, breaking the spell. "HEY YOU GUYS! Look at Kiba make an ass of himself!" He then breaks into laughter and points at the sharp-fanged nin.

Sakura, irritated with the disruption, finally whips out of her haze. Sakura. Sasuke. Making out? And they were almost about to have sex. Oh. my. GOSH. She panics and starts to babble on to Naruto and Sasuke how she has to leave because she has to meet Tsunade in the morning for a council meeting and that she really REALLY wanted to stay but she had many, many things to do. After rushing through her excuse and unable to look at their eyes, she turns to the exit and runs away, leaving them to watch her back.

* * *

Author's Note: I can't decide between making this multi-chaptered, or just a single-shot, so please tell me what you think. This can go either way. The dynamics of their relationship can either be explained or stilted. :) I made this all on a lazy Sunday afternoon.


End file.
